Prophecies and omens/A Vision of Shadows
Prophecies and omens are dreams and signs given by StarClan to leaders, medicine cats, and sometimes to other Clan members as well, to foretell the future and warn them about incoming events. This page lists prophecies and omens from A Vision of Shadows arc. Prophecies ''The Apprentice's Quest Clear The Sky :'Prophecy:' "Embrace what you find in the shadows, for only they can clear the sky." :'Sign: Message from Firestar :'Interpreter: '''All the medicine cats :'Meaning: ' The Clans must find SkyClan, the fifth lost Clan (what you find in the shadows), and bring them back to the lake territories in order to stop Darktail and allow them to reclaim their rightful place among the Clans around the lake (clear the sky), restoring the original five Clans (embrace). Alderheart initially thinks that it refers to Violetkit and Twigkit, because they were found among the shadows of a tunnel where Sandstorm's spirit leads them, though it was revealed later that Twigpaw is the one fated to bring SkyClan to the lake. ::'Reference: The Apprentice's Quest ''Thunder and Shadow The Fire Has Burned Out :'Prophecy:' "What remains when the fire has burned out?" :'Sign:' Message from Unnamed gray StarClan tom :'Interpreter:' Echosong :'Meaning:' Same as the "The Fire Has Burned Out" prophecy in ''Hawkwing's Journey ::Reference: Thunder and Shadow ''Shattered Sky Remember The Names :'Prophecy:' "The Clans must remember their names" :'Sign:' Message from Firestar :'Interpreter:' All the medicine cats :'Meaning:' All five Clans must use their signature skills, related to their Clan names, in a combined strategy to defeat Darktail and his rogues once and for all and recover ShadowClan territory: climb and hunt in trees ('Sky'Clan), brute strength and attack power ('Thunder'Clan), speed ('Wind'Clan), hiding in shadows and sneaking through undergrowth ('Shadow'Clan) and swimming ('River'Clan). ::'Reference:' ''Shattered Sky ''Darkest Night The Dark Sky :'Prophecy:' "The dark sky must not herald a storm." :'Sign:' Message from Echosong :'Interpreter:' All the medicine cats :'Meaning:' Rowanstar's plans to dissolve ShadowClan and make the remaining cats join SkyClan, giving up their territory, must be stopped and ShadowClan needs to be restored, because there has to ''always be five Clans. Also, most of the ShadowClan cats found themselves unable to accept the situation or assimilate into SkyClan and their opinions clashed constantly with those of Leafstar and the rest of SkyClan cats, causing friction between both groups and giving the impression that they were de facto two Clans sharing one camp, instead of only one Clan. After Tigerheart was resurrected and made the new leader of ShadowClan by StarClan, the newly restored Clan returned to their old camp and territories, leaving SkyClan and avoiding more inner conflicts with them, thus ending the "dark sky" and restoring the number of Clans to five once more. ::Reference: Darkest Night The Storm and The Extra Claw :Prophecy: "To fend off a storm, you will need an extra claw." :Sign: Dream of a sky covered by storm clouds, which suddenly disappeared after the silhouette of a cat with six toes on a hind paw crossed running through the scene. :Interpreter: Willowshine :Meaning: The Clans needed the help of Tree, a loner who had six toes on one of his hind paws and the power to summon the spirits of deceased cats in order to stop the "coming storm", the imminent dissolution of ShadowClan and his merge with SkyClan, that threatens to disturb the lake's balance, because the Clans must be five to continue existing. ::Reference: Darkest Night ''River of Fire Approaching Shadows :'Prophecy:' "The shadows are approaching and must not be dispelled" :'Sign:' Message from Needletail, Dawnpelt, Beenose and Lioneye. :'Interpreter:' Alderheart, Jayfeather, Leafpool, Puddleshine, Frecklewish, Fidgetpaw and Kestrelflight. :'Meaning:' The missing ShadowClan cats (Tigerheart, Sleekwhisker, Yarrowleaf, Slatefur, Rippletail, Cloverfoot, Sparrowtail and Berryheart), are returning to the Clans (or their whereabouts are going to be found), and mustn't be rejected, but allowed to came back, because they are necessary in order to restore ShadowClan. ::'Reference:' ''River of Fire The Clans and The Forest :Prophecy: "The sky has cleared at last, but the Clans must come together to make the forest grow" :Sign: Message from Cinderpelt :Interpreter: Alderheart :Meaning: The other Clans must accept SkyClan and split territory equally to make room for them and avoid disputes in the future. This allows the five Clans to become a democracy and finally live in unity around the lake, marking the beginning of a peaceful era. ::Reference: River of Fire Omens ''River of Fire The Burning Camp :'Omen:' A vision of lightning striking an unknown camp and causing a fire that consumes it. Yellowfang's face suddenly appears among the flames and shouts to Twigpaw: "You don't belong here!" :'Interpreter:' Twigpaw :'Meaning:' Lightning will strike the RiverClan camp, causing a dangerous fire that will burn down the camp and force RiverClan to flee into the other Clans' territories seeking help and refuge, thus ending their isolation and reuniting them with the other Clans; Twigpaw initially fears that it could be the ThunderClan camp, because she couldn't identify the burning camp as a result of the fire damage. Yellowfang was merely trying to scare Twigpaw in order to wake her up, because she sneaked into the Moonpool and intruded into StarClan territory without permission, although the apprentice misinterpreted the warning at first and believed that Yellowfang was telling her that she didn't belong in ThunderClan. ::'Reference:' ''River of Fire Shadowkit's family :Omen: A vision of Shadowkit living in the ShadowClan nursery along his littermates and Dovewing, and playing mossball with their father, Tigerheart. :Interpreter: Violetshine, Dovewing and Berryheart :Meaning: Shadowkit's family’s future after Tigerheart is resurrected as ShadowClan’s new leader and all of them came to live with him at the ShadowClan camp. ::Reference: River of Fire ''The Raging Storm The Fire and the Meadow :'Omen:' A fire consumes a sickly forest, but when the smoke clears, a green, blossoming meadow appears in its place. :'Interpreter:' Alderheart :'Meaning:' Alderheart must feed deathberry flesh to Puddleshine in order to cure him from the life-threatening infection caused by the silverthorn poison that affects him. The Five Saplings :'Omen:' A vision of five saplings, and when one was uprooted, they were all blown away. :'Interpreter:' All the medicine cats :'Meaning:' If a Clan falls, the other four will fall as well. Specifically, it refers to SkyClan, which was at risk at the time of being kicked out of their territory by ShadowClan. Ultimately, all the Clans decide to shift their borders in order to make space to SkyClan, allowing them to finally live together in peaceful unity at the lake. ::'Reference:' ''The Raging Storm Notes and references Category:Reference